Wild Night
by LilithsShadowHounds
Summary: Airrian Edera isn't what she seems. Her past is filled with pain and heartache, but she'd never let that stop her from doing what she was meant to. The one person that could save her doesn't know she even exists. Fate's plans for her will change The world
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

So, I'll admit, my life is far from normal. Hell, the things I've seen are the stuff legends are made of. Some would say my life is life a dream. Though I'd have to say it's more like a nightmare. Vampires are real, though they don't drink blood and the are called Daimons. Werewolves walk among us, along with many other were-creatures. Atlantis really did exist about 11,000 years ago. Mount Olympus and the Greek Gods are real. They're still around and meddling in the lives of the mortals.

How do I know all of this, you ask? Well, my father is Hades, god of the underworld and my mother was Danu, Atlantean goddess of the Hunt. I've been alive for just over 11,00 years. I've watched the humans evolve. Pretty interesting stuff, though I try not to dwell on it too much. Honestly, the past is pretty painful. Especially mine.

I was there when Apollymi destroyed Atlantis and the Atlantean Pantheon, my mother included. I would have died as well if not for my father. Actually, I did sort of die, but being Hades' daughter has its benefits. He was able to return my soul to my body and give me a second chance at life. Since I was still mortal until my 21st birthday when my Godhead would descend upon me, Hades was able to keep what he'd done a secret from the other Olympians.

I know you're all asking 'Who is Apollymi,' and 'since when does Hades have a kid, especially one that isn't Persephone's?' Well, I'll tell you, though it isn't really my story to tell. It might take a while, so make yourselves comfortable. After all, this isn't just about the Atlantean Destroyer and Hades having an illegitimate kid. This is my story. Well part of it anyways. The part that is the most important to me personally. The series of events that changed everything, not only for me, but for the whole world.

But lets start at the beginning.

Before the Olympians became the "Big Dogs on campus", the Atlantean Gods were the highest authority. And ruling the Atlanteans were Archon and Apollymi. For a long time Apollymi wasn't able to have children and so the Atlantean people became her children. Until the day she found herself pregnant.. She was so happy and excited. But that period was short lived. A seer saw that Apostolos would be the Harbringer. Things happened and Apostolos was taken from Apollymi and placed in the womb of a Greek queen. When the boy now know as Acheron was 21 years old, his human family betrayed him and murdered him in the temple dedicated to the Greek goddess, Artemis, whom Ash was in love with. In his moment of need, Artemis turned her back on him. But she made him a deal before his soul crossed the River Acheron. In exchange for his soul and him becoming a warrior for her, she would give him a chance a revenge for his murder. He agreed and became the first of the Dark-Hunters. That isn't my story to tell, and I don't really know all of the details, so I'll leave it at that.

Anyways, when Acheron was killed, Apollymi kind of went nuts and destroyed all of the Atlantean people and the Pantheon, my mother and myself included. The Olympians feared what would happen when she turned her sights towards them and quickly struck out against her as a whole group. Though she was too powerful for them to kill, the Olympians were able to lock Apollymi in the Atlantean Hell realm, where she has been successfully held for nearly 11,000 years. She's tried many times to break free with the help of Strykerious, her adopted son. But all attempts have been stopped, mostly by Acheron and the other Dark-Hunters. Nobody wants to see what would happen to the world if the Destroyer were ever released.

Now, for an explanation of how I happen to exist. This is actually really simple to explain. Hades and Danu met one evening near the River Styx. Both were physically attracted to the other and decided to act on that attraction. They became friends and the occasional lovers. Eventually I came along. I spend equal time with my parents, until Apollymi destroyed Atlantis and killed everyone. Then it was just me and Hades. Though after I turned 21 and received my god powers, I went to Kalosis to speak with Apollymi. She's really not that bad of a person, once you get to know her. Anyways, Hades fell in love with Persephone around then and they've been together since, well, when they are able. Persephone knows all about me. Hell, she's one of my best friends.

And now that the background information has bee revealed, its time for my story.

It all started in the year 2007. I went to New Orleans to visit a cousin of mine...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I can only say that life has been chaotic the last several months. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should have the next chapter posted either later today or sometime tomorrow.**

**Chapter One**

Julian Alexander definitely knew how to guilt someone into doing what he wanted. Airrian Edera shook her head as she listened to her cousin telling her all the reasons why she should come to New Orleans and speak to his Ancient Civilizations class. After all, who better to speak about the lost city of Atlantis than someone who was actually there when it was destroyed?

"Fine, I'll be there tomorrow. But are you going to let me stay with you and Grace, or am I going to have to get a hotel?" Air asked.

"You can stay here with us. If you want to." Julian replied.

"Cool. I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon than." Air hung up the phone. It wasn't like she really needed to use one, but she found it to be pretty entertaining. After all, being 11,000 years old, you had to find entertainment somewhere.

"_Hades, I'm going to New Orleans for a couple of days. Julian convinced me to visit."_ Air whispered in her mind to her father. In some cases he was just like every other father. He hated not knowing where she was.

"_OK Airrian. Just be careful. There has been a lot of souls entering the Underworld from there, and many that should be but aren't."_ Hades responded.

"_Don't worry. If I run across any Daimons, I'll release the souls. After all, that's what I'm good at."_ Air rolled her eyes. Silly god, she was a goddess of life and death. She was the Greek Guardian of Souls, the Atlantean one as well, even though Atlantis no longer existed.

Air gathered up a few things to take with her. It wasn't like she couldn't just flash herself back to her apartment in New York, but why should she waste the time and effort?

"Hey, Air!" a voice behind her said. She whirled around to face the speaker. At first glance one would mistake the woman for Artemis, but Air knew better. It was her friend Katra. Kat was the daughter of Artemis and Acheron, though not many people knew that.

"Hey, Kat." Air replied. "What brings you here? I don't imagine Sin likes letting you out of his sight for very long, all things considered."

"Eh, I told him that I was just going to pop in for a minute. I haven't seen you in a while and I just wanted to see if anything new had happened." She paused for a minute, giving Air a look she knew all too well. "And to tell you that you really should meet my dad. You two would be great together."

Air groaned. "Kat, how many times to I have to say this? I can't. Well, I can but it would just be weird. Just thinking of my cousin being my step-daughter is kind of creepy. Besides the fact that Artie would probably try to kill me, again. No offense, but thats something I don't want to experience again any time soon."

"Whatever. You know Apollymi would love it though. You and Ash being together and giving her more grand babies."

"I can't believe you are suggesting that I have sex with your _father_!" Air nearly shrieked.

Kat shuddered. "I hadn't really though of it that way. I'll admit that it does seem really creepy. Never mind that I said anything." She looked at the bag Air was packing. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Julian Alexander asked me if I would come speak to his Ancient Iv class about the 'Lost City of Atlantis'. I agreed since I haven't seen him and Grace since they got married. So I'm going to be spending a few days in New Orleans."

"New Orleans, huh? Nice people there. Maybe I'll come too, with Sin of course. And speaking of my husband, I should probably get home. See ya." She disappeared just as quickly as she'd appeared. Air shook her head.

The next afternoon Air flashed herself to New Orleans. She could have just gone straight to Julian's, or even the University, but Air wanted to explore the city for a while. There was the usual, everyday activity of city life. The real fun wouldn't start until after the sun went down. So she enjoyed the serenity of the day. As she walked down the streets she made note of a couple of places she'd like to visit when they opened. One such place was a bar called Sanctuary. It had the same aura as a club she'd been to in Minnesota called Dante's Inferno. More that likely it was a place run by Were-Hunters.

"Airrian Edera, is that you?" She turned towards the familiar voice that called out to her. Surprise lit her face as she noticed Eros, commonly known as Cupid.

"Hey, Cupid. Yeah, its me." She answered, a smirk on her face. Eros hated being called Cupid.

"Don't call me that." He growled as he walked up to her. "What brings you here?"

"Julian." She wrapped her arms round his neck and pressed a quick kiss to his chin. "He conned me into coming down and speaking in his Ancient Civ class."

Eros laughed. "Lucky you."

Air humphed. "Hey Psyche. How's lover boy here been treating you?"

"Like a queen. Its good to see you again, Air. Found a man worth keeping around yet?"

"No, though there is one guy that a couple of friends have been trying to hook me up with."

Psyche laughed. "Let me guess, 'great personality', but he's lacking in the looks department."

"Not quite. He's extremely gorgeous and he has a great personality. The only thing that is stopping me is that a certain bitch-goddess has already threatened to kill me if I go anywhere near him."

"Bitch-goddess, huh? That sounds like something Simi would say about Artemis." Eros said.

Air cringed. Maybe she should have chosen different words to describe Artemis. But the only ones that came to mind where the ones Simi used whenever she'd seen the demon.

Eros gawked and Psyche laughed. "You've got to be kidding. Acheron? Who in their right mind would suggest him?" Psyche asked.

"Well, Katra for one and Simi for another. Actually, I guess there are three people trying..."Air trailed off.

"Who's the third?" Eros asked, intrigued.

"Never mind. Its not important." Air shrugged.

"Huh, they're right, though. You and Ash would be good for each other. You both share some similar personality traits." Psyche seemed to be thinking really hard about something. And that worried Air.

"Whatever you are planning, Psyche, stop. I'm serious. I do not want to get Artemis pissed off at me again. Besides, Hades is extremely possessive. He might be my boss, but he is also my father. He doesn't share very well."

"True, but if we got Persephone on our side Hades would give in, and you know it. He can deny her nothing." Eros piped in.

"Oh, for the love of God! Would you please stop. There is never going to be anything between me and Acheron." Air nearly screamed.

"Whats this about Ash?" A new voice interrupted. "Hey Eros, Psyche."

"Hey Tabby, Valerius." Eros said. "We're trying to figure out how to get Airrian here and Ash together. They have so much in common, since they are both..."

"Can it, Cupid. Unless you want to be in a world of hurt." Air cut him off, her eyes flashing red.

Both Eros and Psyche paled and took a small step back. "That isn't something anyone is supposed to know." Air growled in Greek. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Chill out, Air. I'm sorry." Eros said quickly.

"Damn, that was kind of scary." Tabby said. "I've only seen one other person act like that and that was Ash when Nick..." She trailed off. "Anyways, I'm Tabitha Devaroux Magnus, and this is my husband, Valerius." Tabby held out her hand to Air.

"Airrian Edera, Eros's cousin." Air took Tabby's hand. "Sorry about that. I'm kind of sensitive about the subject Eros was about bring up."

Tabby smiled. "Its OK. There are subjects like that for everyone. So why are Eros and Psyche trying to hook you up with Ash? Thats something I'd never think even think about trying."

Air sighed. She just couldn't win for losing. "Simi and a couple of her friends seem to think that I would be good for Acheron, and vice versa. I've never met the man, but from everything I know about him, I don't think that it would be as good an idea as everyone seems to think."

Tabby laughed. "If anyone would know what Ash needs, it would be Simi. But knowing Ash the way I do, he'd probably be just as against this as you seem to be. As much as I love the man, he has some serious problems."

"You have no idea," Air said quietly. "But thats neither here nor there." She looked at her watch. "Listen, it was nice to meet you Tabby, Val, but I really need to get going. Julian will probably be wondering where I'm at. I'll talk to you later, Psyche, Eros. And please, no more plotting." Air took off. She was uncomfortable with where the whole conversation was going.

They watched Air hurry down the street, each contemplating what had just happened.

"OK, truthfully, who was that?" Tabby asked.

Psyche looked at Eros for a minute before answering. "Airrian is a child of the Hunt. She really is a cousin of ours, but there is more to her than that. What, we can't tell you, since her father forbid any one but them to speak of. The other Olympians know, but all fear their wrath. Airrian hasn't had an easy life, though she hardly ever mentions it. Destiny can be a harsh mistress, as you both know." Psyche got a far away look in her eyes. "Because of what she is, and has the potential to become, Airrian has been alone most of her life. In many ways, she is just like Acheron."

"That's one of the various reasons that we think Air and Ash would be good for each other. They both have the ability to heal the other's soul." Eros cut in. "If I didn't know any better, I would say those two were made for each other. Neither will ever admit it though. Hell, they've never even met. I think Artemis forbid Air from it thousands of years ago, and Air being who she is, agreed."

"Why would she do that?" Tabby asked.

"Because Air has already faced one extremely angry and murderous goddess." Psyche answered.

"Mindless violence hurts Air, both physically and mentally." Eros whispered.

"Why?" Valerius asked.

"She is called the Guardian of Souls by the Olympian gods." Eros answered.

"I've never heard of a Greek god or goddess called that before." Tabby said.

"And more than likely, you never will. Airrian is unique, even among gods. She can save the souls of those killed by Daimons. But there is a high price for that ability. She takes on all of their pain, all of their fear and worry. Every emotion they have felt since they died. Its not just the souls the Daimons steal either. Its _**all**_ souls. Even those of the living. Though from what she has said, it is usually easier to be around the living."

"So she's like a supercharged empath?"

"Sort of, but not really. Its hard to explain. Especially since we can't tell you everything."

"Maybe we could get Ash and Air to meet accidentally." Tabby said thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Airrian wanted to scream. Although she wouldn't admit it, being in the "Big Easy" was painful. There were so many souls lingering. Hurricane Katrina had certainly done a number of the city. Later, after she'd settled in at Julian's she'd gather the souls she could and she'd help them move on to the afterlife.

She walked up the street in the Garden District towards Julian and Grace's house. She rang the buzzer on the gate.

"Can I help you?" Asked a voice over the intercom.

"Yeah. My name is Airrian Edera. Julian and Grace Alexander are expecting me."

"Aw yes. Come up to the house, Ms Edera. Dr. Alexander will be with you shortly."

There was a buzz and the gate swung open for her. Air walked up the drive. When she reached the main door, a young man was waiting for her.

"Please come in. Dr Alexander said to make yourself comfortable and that he'll be down in just a minute. My name is Sam. If you need anything, feel free to call." He led her to a cozy room with over-stuffed furniture.

It was obvious that this room was used by the family. It had an aura of love and warmth radiating from it. Air set her bag down and looked around. There were photos of of Julian and Grace, their kids, friends, and family. Things Air wanted, but knew that she'd probably never have.

"Hey, Stranger." Julian said from behind her.

"Hey, yourself." She turned, a grin on her face.

Julian walked towards her, arms open. Out of all of her family, Julian was the only one that had never turned his back on her besides Hades and Persephone. Air walked into his arms and wrapped her own around his waist.

"I've missed you, squirt." Air said quietly.

"I've missed you, too, Air." Julian whispered. "You know you're always welcome here."

"I know. But I made a promise a long time ago, and coming here, being around you in this particular city could jeopardize that promise."

"What promise, and to who?"

"It doesn't really matter. It was made when I was young. I figure that being here for a couple of days will be OK."

Julian cocked his head to the side. "You know, you confuse me. And that reminds me of someone. A particular Atlantean Dark-Hunter, actually. I think you and Ash would get a kick out each other."

"No!" Air screamed. At Julian's startled look she continued. "Don't tell me you are in on this whole plot Eros and Psyche are hatching."

"What plot? I haven't talked to Cupid or Psyche in a couple of weeks."

"Oh. If you do talk to them, please try to talk them out of their plan. It's only going to backfire and I'll be the one left to deal with the consequences."

"What are you talking about, Air? I'm really confused now." Julian plopped down on the couch and pulled Airrian down next to him.

Airrian sighed. "I saw Eros and Psyche just before I came over. Somehow or another we go on the subject of my love life, or rather, my lack of one. Anyways, Psyche decided that Acheron and I would be perfect for each other. Eros agreed and now they are plotting ways to get us together."

"Interesting. Only one problem with that plan."

"Exactly. Artemis."

"she's through a fit of titanic proportions."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think Eros and Psyche really care all that much. Plus, there is my father and Zeus. Thunderbutt would probably kill me for even considering looking at Acheron, let alone anything else."

"True. If Eros or Psyche say anything to me about this little plot of theirs, I'll point out these slight problems."

"Thanks, Julian."

"Anytime. Now, to celebrate you finally coming to visit, Grace and I decided to take you out to dinner. Its one of our favorite places, but not really fancy. So, I'll show you to your room and you can get settled in. Grace will be home in about 30 minutes of so. We'll head out around 6:30."

"OK. That sounds great."

Air looked around the room for a minute before walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. With her powers, it wasn't really necessary, but she enjoyed that little luxury. As the warm spray hit her shoulders, Air thought about everything that had happened since she'd come to New Orleans.

Secretly she really did want to meet the Atlantean god-turned-Dark-Hunter. From everything she'd heard about him, Airrian knew that she and Acheron would more than likely become friends, if not more. Finally she made up her mind on the current situation with her cousins plot. While she wouldn't actively help with it, and go out of her way to meet him, she wouldn't actively avoid Acheron either. She'd let fate take its course.

Air dressed in comfortable jeans and a black halter top. She pulled her long blood red hair back into a pony tail. She turned around to check the back ties of her top, but what she saw made her pause. The tattoo looking birthmark she had on her shoulder was different. The colors were more vibrant and the shape had changed slightly. Instead of looking like a moon with three arrows in it, it now looked like a sun surrounding a crescent moon with three lightening bolts in the center of it. It looked very similar to the crest of the ruling house of Atlantis. It was Acheron's mark, or very similar to it.

More than likely, Apollymi was trying to get her and Acheron together. _"Apollymi, stop trying to push me and Acheron together. If we meet, I'll let destiny take its course. You should too."_

Air could hear Apollymi's laughter in her head. Typical Apollymi behavior. She shook her head and went down to meet Julian and Grace.

The three left and headed down to Ursalines, walking towards the bar Airrian had noticed earlier, Sanctuary.

"So, this place isn't the fanciest place or anything, but the people are nice and the food's good." Julian said.

Airrian could feel the different auras of the many species of individuals in the bar. She could also feel the aura of the bar itself. The bears may own and run the place, but it was under Savitar's rule and protection.

Besides Apollymi, Savitar was the only other deity alive that could make Air nervous. One didn't cross him unless they had a death wish, not only for themselves, but for all connected to them by blood. Sav was a creepy guy when he wanted to be, but for some reason, he had taken a liking to Air when she was just a child. He took her under his wing and trained her. Sav had taught her so many things over the centuries that Air would be indebted to him for the rest of eternity.

"I suppose there is a deeper meaning for the name of the bar." Air said as the walked through the door.

"Yes. But that's for Mama 'Lo to tell." Julian replied.

The music was loud, but still set at a comfortable level. Air noticed that many of the patrons looked towards them as they entered. Some smiled and nodded their way, while others ignored them. Air took everything in and stored it in the back of her mind for later review.

"Hey Julian, Grace. How's it going?" A tall good looking man greeted them. "And who is this lovely woman with you?"

"Hey Dev." Julian answered. "Its going pretty good. Grace and I thought we would bring my cousin by for dinner and some entertainment." He turned to Air. "This is Airrian Edera. Air this is Dev. He's one of the bears that run this place."

Dev smiled at Air and held out a hand. "Its a pleasure to make your aquiantence, Airrian."

Air gave a small laugh. "You, too, Dev." She took his hand. "And if I'm not mistaken, there are two more of you running around."

Dev laughed outright. "Actually, there are three others. We're quadruplets."

Julian smirked and Grave snickered. Leave it to Airrian to notice the quads before anyone could point them out.

"Go grab a seat and relax. Amy will be around in a minute to take your order. Enjoy yourself, Airrian." Dev said as he moved away.

"Look, there's Kyrian and Amanda." Grace pointed out to Julian.

"Come on, lets go sit with them."

They moved through the tables to where Julian's best friend sat with his wife. Along the way, several people spoke to Julian and Grace. Obviously, they came here frequently.

"Hey Kyr, Mandy." Grace said. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"No problem." Mandy said. She held out a hand to Airrian. "I'm Amanda Hunter and this is my husband, Kyrian."

Air shook her hand. "Airrian Edera, Julian's cousin. You must be Tabby's sister."

"Yep, twins." Mandy laughed. "Julian's cousin, huh? Does that mean that you're a...?"

"Greek, yeah." Air interrupted. "I let Julian talk me into coming down for a visit and to appear as a guest speaker in hi Ancient Civilizations class."

Kyr chuckled. "And how did that go?"

"It hasn't, yet. I just got here this afternoon."

"Oh. What topic are you going to talk about?" Amanda asked.

"Atlantis."

"Oh?" Both Kyr and Amanda leaned forward, curious.

"Yeah. I was a kid when Apollymi destroyed the island. So I remember it."

"Wow. Not many people are willing to talk about it. And no one that was alive at the time even mention it willingly." Kyr said quietly.

"What was it like? Not the destruction but..." Amanda trailed off.

Air thought back to her childhood. "It was beautiful. A tropical paradise. The Atlanteans were a majestic people. And the gods were fair. Well, for the most part. My mother would take me hunting there. I loved those trips. At the time, it seemed like the most magical place in the world. But things changed. Apollymi lost it and destroyed everything. And my mom..." She stopped. "That's better left unsaid for now."

"Wow. Its hard to imagine anyone being old enough to remember it." Amanda whispered, before covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"At least I don't look my age." Air laughed.

They all started laughing. "Its good to know that you have a sense of humor, Air." Julian said. "For a while there, I wondered."

Air gave a small snort. "I only seem to have a sense of humor around you, Julian. The rest of the time I'm working, and humor doesn't mix well with my work."

"I guess. But I'll tell you the same thing I've told Ash and many of the other Dark-Hunters. You need to lighten up, and pull the stick out of your ass."

"Yeah, I agree. But with Hades as my boss, thats a little harder to do than you'd think. Besides, Kat is working on that."

"Airrian," Amanda broke in. "I'm curious, what do you do?"

"Well," Air sighed. "I'm a Guardian of the Underworld. A Gatekeeper. I help souls gain passage across the Rivers Styx and Acheron."

"Wow. I didn't know that there were Olympians that dealt with the Underworld besides Hades and the Ferryman."

"History and the myths don't know about me. Zeus wanted it that way. I don't mind though. I've never been one for attention."

"That's true," Julian stated. "I didn't even know about Air until just before I was cursed into that damn book by my brother. She's always been happier in the background, hidden in the shadows."

"One, its easier to do my job if people are unaware of me. And two, its how I've survived the centuries. Besides, no one is looking over my shoulder, criticizing every move I make. It makes life more simple."

"I can see that. I'm just glad that you come out of the shadows occasionally and grace us with you presence." Julian threw a peanut at Air.

She caught it just before it nailed her between the eyes. Air stared at it for a second before popping it in her mouth. "You know, its not nice to play with your food, Jules."

Julian growled, Grace laughed, Kyrian choked on his beer, and Amanda snickered while pounding on her husband's back. And through it all Airrian just smirked.

While Julian and the others talked, Air looked around the bar. She noticed a few humans in the mix, but mostly were-hunters. Both Arcadians and Katagarians. It was odd, seeing both types of were-hunters in the same place without bloodshed. But that's whats unique about the places Savitar set up, they provided a safe place for all living creatures.

A tall slender woman walked up to the table. "Hey Julian, Grace. What can I get for you tonight?"

Julian looked at Air. "Do you have soda?" At Amy's nod Air continued. "OK, I'll have a coke and a hamburger."

Amy wrote it down and turned to take Grace and Julian's orders. After she left Julian asked Air a question. But at the same time the door opened, revealing four tall blond men. Daimons. Air could hear the souls screaming, begging for release.

Without conscious though, Airrian reached out with her powers and collected the souls, gathering them close to her. The four Daimons burst into golden dust. Everyone in the bar froze, but Air didn't notice.

"What the hell just happened?" Dev asked in the sudden silence.

Julian glanced at Airrian. The look on her face scared him. "Air, are you OK?" She didn't respond. He reached over and shook her, drawing attention to her state.

Just then, the door to the bar opened as Tabby, Valerius, Acheron and Simi walked in. But even that didn't phase Airrian. Julian looked up at the tall Dark-Hunter as he walked over to them. Things were going from bad to worse by the second.

Ash looked from his friends to the young woman who held their attention. For a split second his heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. She was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Then a flash of power hit him. She was the source of power he'd sensed a few minutes before. And she wasn't human. Something was wrong, though he couldn't figure out what. And that's what bothered him that most. He walked over to the table where Julian and Kyrian sat.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly.

"Thats what we're trying to figure out." Kyr replied. "A couple of Daimons walked in and almost immediately went poof. At the same time Airrian froze, just like she is now."

Julian was shaking. He'd never seen Air like this before, and he knew it had something to do with what happened to the Daimons. "We have to get Eros or Psyche to get Persephone here. She'd the only one that will be able to handle Hades." He whispered, mostly to himself.

"What does this have to do with Persephone and Hades?" Dev asked.

"Air works for Hades. Has since Atlantis was destroyed. He is very protective of her. Persephone is going to be the only one that will be able to keep him calm." Julian replied.

"And why would Persephone need to keep me calm?" Asked a deep voice from the back of the crowd around Airrian. Julian turned to see Hades standing there with Persephone.

Everyone moved so that Hades had a clear look at Airrian's face. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his daughter. "What happened?" He asked in a cold voice.

"We're not exactly sure." Julian said quietly. "A couple of Daimons walked in, Air went rigid, the Daimons went poof. She's been like this ever since."

"How long ago was that?" Persephone asked

"About 10 minutes." Amanda answered.

Persephone raised an eyebrow at Hades. "That might explain what happened."

Hades nodded his head. He walked up to Air and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. What he was there made him both smile and cringe. He could see the souls of the Daimons victims looking out of her eyes. He knew she was calming them, preparing to send them on to the afterlife of their choosing.

As those gathered around watched, a light seemed to glow around Airrian. She blinked and sagged in her chair. She looked up at Hades, a smile caressing her lips. Then she noticed the man standing behind her father. Acheron. Damn, damn, damn. Not what she needed at the moment.

"What are you doing here, Hades?" Airrian asked her father, anger slightly coloring her voice.

"Persephone wanted to come and see what has been going on around here lately. So I thought we'd come by. Plus, I figured you'd probably be here." Hades answered.

"So you thought you'd check up on me?" Airrian snapped back.

Persephone laughed. "You should know the answer to that, Air. Hades can't seem to cut the apron strings."

Airrian rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the gathered crowd. Something had to be done about the attention everyone was giving her. _"Apollymi? Can you do something about all of these people that saw what I just did?"_

Apollymi answered, agreeing.

Suddenly, everyone blinked and they were back to what they'd been doing before the Daimons had exploded. Well, most people anyways. Acheron and the former Dark-hunters weren't affected. Airrian glanced at Acheron from the corner of her eye. The look on his face let Airrian know that he had a lot of questions, most of which would be sent her way.

But the thing that sent a chill down Airrian's spine was Hades. Her father turned to Acheron and held out a hand.

Acheron looked at Hades and his out stretched hand for a minute before taking it. A look of confusion crossed his eyes for a split second before Simi distracted him.

"Airri, why you here? I thought the bitch-goddess said you was never supposed to come here?" Simi asked, plopping down next to Airrian.

Airrian smiled at the little demon. "She did. But its my life, and its time that I stop following here orders like I was a little kid."

"So does that mean that you're going to do what Akra wants you to do?"

"Ah, Simi, thats not something to bring up right now. Especially since my dad and your akri are standing right here."

"I suppose you're right. But we'll talk about it later, when Kat-akra gets here."

"Oh god, I forgot Kat said she and Sin might come. Damn it, as if things can't get any worse." Air muttered to herself.

During the whole conversation with Simi, Ash stood there, confused that his demon daughter knew this woman. It appeared as if his daughter Katra knew her as well.

Hades watched on, knowing that things were changing, going down a path that for the past 11 thousand years all of the Olympians had tried to keep blocked off. No one wanted Airrian to walk the path that was now set before her. No one but Apollymi and Hades anyways.

Hades turned to the man standing next to him. Acheron was an imposing individual. "There is something you need to know, Atlantean." Hades said.

Ash looked at him, waiting.

"Airrian is Atlantean, well, half anyways." Hades began quietly. "Her mother was Goddess of the Hunt, Danu. One of the many reasons that Artemis hates her, actually. But I mention this now, after all of these years, because I need your help."

Ash just looked at Hades, blinking. Not very often did anything surprise the Atlantean Dark-Hunter, but this, this literally shocked him to silence.

"Why, why do you need my help?"

"Air is half Atlantean. I've trained her as much as I can, but her powers that come from her mother, those I can't help her with. You on the other hand, you are Atlantean and so you have the ability to understand her powers better than I can. I'd ask Artemis since she is the Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, equal to what Airrian's mother was. But Artemis hates Airrian. She'd rather see my daughter dead than to help her learn to control the powers that are waking in her."

Ash thought for a minute. He was trying to process all of this. He wasn't the only Atlantean still alive. Both of his daughters knew this woman that had a tie to him. But more than that, a Greek god was asking him for help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Airrian watched as her father talked with Acheron. She was nervous, watching the two men interact with each other. What on earth could her father have said to make the Atlantean look like that.

Persephone looked between her husband and his daughter. She had a feeling she knew what Hades was saying to Acheron. She moved to stand beside Airrian.

"You need to know something, Air." She said. "Your father had your Atlantean powers sealed when you were just a child. He was worried about what it would mean to have both powers active when you were growing up. He also feared that he would be unable to teach you to control the powers you received from your mother. If Hades thought that Artemis would help you, he wouldn't have bound your powers. But we both know that there would be more chance of Zeus acknowledging you than Artemis ever helping you."

Airrian snorted. "I think both Zeus and Artemis would rather see me dead than to ever help me or acknowledge my existence." Air sighed. "I knew that Hades had bound my powers. Apollymi told me when I was still very young. I understood why. I mean, by this time Artemis had already tried to kill me. More than once in fact."

Persephone shook her head. Things were never dull when dealing with the Olympians. " I think that Hades is actually talking to Acheron about helping you. What just happened here a few minutes ago, that was part of your Atlantean powers breaking free of the binding. Its way past time that you have full access to all of your powers."

Airrian let a small smile form on her lips. Her father didn't know that Savitar had already trained her in using her Atlantean powers. She'd had him rebind them after she had gained full control of them, simply because she didn't want to have to explain about her relationship to the man. It appeared to her that Savitar had released the binding, without her knowledge. But that shouldn't really surprise Air any. Sav did things according to his own plans.

Air glanced up in time to see the look Acheron gave her. Things weren't going to go very well for her when she was finally alone with the Dark-Hunter leader. She recognized the look, it was very similar to one that Apollymi often wore when she didn't like something. Air had a moment when she thought that her immortal life was about to end.

"_Airrian, child of my friend, my son will never hurt you."_ Apollymi whispered in her mind.

For as long as Airrian could remember she'd had a connection with the Atlantean goddess. All because her mother had insisted when Air was a child that Apollymi be her 'godmother'. In a way that not even the Fates could destroy, Airrian would be forever bound to Acheron.

Perhaps that was why Savitar had taken Airrian under his wing and trained her. Just as he'd trained Acheron. Though Savitar had sworn never to tell Acheron of her existence. He was an odd man. He saw things and knew things about the future that he would never tell anyone about. But Airrian trusted him, more than she trusted anyone else.

Airrian sighed. Her life was about to get very complicated. Something she'd been hoping to avoid. Let fate take its course, she thought over and over in her head.

Julian leaned in to whisper in her ear."I guess you don't need to worry about Eros and Psyche's plan to hook you and Ash up now. Your father is doing it for them. And Persephone didn't even need to get involved."

Airrian choked. Julian smacked her on the back, and Simi giggled. It seemed as if the whole world was plotting against her. But then again, she didn't really care to fight it.

Ash looked back to Hades. "I'll help her. But you have to promise to leave us alone. No popping in unexpectedly, no interference. I'll train her my way."

Hades nodded. He knew that it was time to let his daughter go. Fate had to take its course, there was no point in fighting it any longer. Besides, he would have to deal with his pigheaded brother when he returned to Olympus. The Oracles will have told Zeus what had happened. The world was about to change, and no one could stop it. It was time that the Olympians understood that they were no longer the most powerful force in the world.

He thought back to a time long ago when Danu came to him and told him that she was pregnant with his child.

_Hades sat beside the river, letting the quiet sounds calm his mind. He heard the soft footsteps behind him and turned to look over his shoulder. Danu walked towards him, a hand placed gently on her stomach._

"_Hades, I'm pregnant." She whispered, a look in her eyes that betrayed the fear she felt._

_He was stunned. His friend and occasional lover was pregnant with his child. The one thing he never thought he would have. He was terrified at the prospect of becoming a father, but also thrilled. He stood and walked over the rest of the way to stand before Danu. He leaned in and placed a light kiss to her lips. _

"_Thank you," he whispered, "for giving me such a precious gift."_

_A smile spread across Danu's face, mirrored by one on Hades' own. Then a frown replaced it as Danu looked away._

"_There is something you need to know, Hades." She said. "I saw this in a vision. Our daughter will be the hope for the future of the world. Something is going to happen, something no one will be prepared for. And our daughter will suffer greatly because of it. But from the ashes of this disaster, like a phoenix rises, she will become even stronger than any of us ever imagined." A far away looked passed over her face. "You have to protect her from the Olympians. They will try to stop what is meant to be. No matter what the future holds for her, you _**must**_ let her walk the path of her destiny. Her fate lies with the son of destruction. Only together will humanity have a chance to weather the storm brewing. I won't be there to offer her the strength she'll need, but you will. You and two others who remain hidden from my vision will offer her the strength to reach out and accept her true calling in this world."_

_Danu turned and looked back at Hades. No more words were spoken, only a look passing between them. He nodded. When the time came, he would let his child face the storm raging in the world. He had no choice. No one did. He understood that, but it was still hard to accept._

"I won't interfere." Hades said quietly. "I made a promise a long time ago that when the time came, I would step back and let fate take its course." He paused, looking hard at Acheron. "I only ask for a simple promise from you, Atlantean. Protect my daughter. So much rests on her shoulders, more than you could ever imagine."

Ash nodded, slightly confused. The day was turning out to be weirder and weirder by the minute. Apollymi was oddly quiet in his mind. And that bothered him. For months she had been bugging him to find a woman and have more children for her to spoil. Here in front of him was a beautiful woman who was not only immortal, but also Atlantean, and Apollymi had not said a single thing to him about children.

"_Apollymi?"_ He called. _"You are being unusually quiet."_

He felt the presence of her in his mind. _"I made a promise to let fate take its course, and that is what I am doing."_

"_A promise to who? Because you don't make promises to anyone."_

"_I promised Airrian. Well actually, I promised her mother before you were born. Danu may have been the goddess of the hunt, but she was also an oracle. She saw something and it shook her enough that I made that promise with out any questions asked."_

"_Why would you do that, Apollymi? Its so unlike you."_

"_I trusted her. I would have trusted her with your life, if that helps put things in perspective."_

Ash sighed. It seemed fate was determined to make his life a living hell. There was something happening. Something that was going to change the course of history and he had no idea what to expect. It was a little unsettling to the Atlantean.

He turned to look at Airrian. Let fate take its course, huh? Maybe he'd give it a try. Or he could always ask Savitar about it.

Sitting on the beach of the vanishing isle, Savitar smiled. Ash had finally met his match. Things were about get very interesting, and he couldn't wait to see how Airrian and Acheron would handle it, handle each other.


End file.
